


88. Rain

by Whityy93



Series: How Scorbus really happened [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cute, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: Scorpius and Albus ran over the grounds of Hogwarts, coming from the Quidditch pitch, passing the green houses and finally arriving at the front gate.Both of them were drenched in water, since rain was pouring down from black clouds above them.“Man, I hate this weather”, Albus cursed. “Why can’t it be winter already? Snow I can deal with, but this bloody rain just makes me go mad.”





	88. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people :)  
> Since so many of you liked my first Scorbus Story, here is another one!  
> Hope you'll like this as well.  
> Let me know if you want me to continue the "How Scorbus really happened" series, because I would really like to know what you guys wold like to read from me!

Rain

Scorpius and Albus ran over the grounds of Hogwarts, coming from the Quidditch pitch, passing the green houses and finally arriving at the front gate. Both of them were drenched in water, since rain was pouring down from black clouds above them.

“Man, I hate this weather”, Albus cursed. “Why can’t it be winter already? Snow I can deal with, but this bloody rain just makes me go mad.”

Albus shook his head to get the water out of his hair. Scorpius laughed and held up his hand to shield his face from the droplets flying from his best friend’s hair.

“It’s the middle of October. You’ll have to wait at least another month until we get any snow. Now stop acting like a dog and let’s get out of here before Filch sees out that we’re mudding up the Great Hall.”, Scorpius said an grabbed Albus’ hand, pulling him into the direction of the dungeons.  
Albus blushed when he stared down at their intertwined hands.

They were both 15 and Scorpius had come out as bisexual the year before, first to Albus and then to his father Draco. Draco had, surprisingly, been very supportive and had told Scorpius that, as long as he was happy with whoever he dated, Draco was going to be proud of his son.

Scorpius had become a lot more confident in the last year, he had grown into his long limps and since he had started playing Quidditch, he had put on quite some muscle.

Albus had to admit, he was good looking. His blonde hair was getting a little bit longer, which suited him. Scorpius was still as tall as ever, which Albus had always liked and admired.

And ever since Scorpius had come out, he had been even more affectionate with Albus then before. There was more casually hand holding. More hugs. More nights spend in the same bed, when one of them had a nightmare.

And Albus couldn’t deny that he had started to have feelings for his best friend. He had never thought of himself as gay or even slightly attracted to guys, but Scorpius had always been different. And Albus couldn’t deny any longer that he had started falling for the blonde guy months ago.

They walked back to the dungeons in comfortable silence, but Scorpius could tell there was something bothering his best friend, he had noticed it for a while now.

“Al? Is everything alright with you? You seem kind of, I don’t know, off, for the last few weeks.”

“Me? Off? What are you bloody talking about Scorp?”, Albus answered, separating his fingers from Scorpius’ and fastening his pace to their common room.

Scorpius grabbed him by the arm before Albus had made it more than 5 meters down the corridor. The blonde used both his arms to cage Albus between the wall and himself, effectively stopping his best friend from running away from this conversation.

“Albus Severus Potter”, Scorpius said, “I just want to know whether you are okay and if there is something you might want to talk about.”

“No”, Albus answered, not meeting Scorpius’ eyes.

The taller boy signed, shaking his head and smiling. That was the kind of answer that Albus would give whenever he didn’t know what else to say.

“No, you are not okay or no you don’t want to talk about it?” Scorpius said softly.

“I dont- … I don’t know, Scorp. Bit of both, probably.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? You’re my best friend in the whole world and if something is bothering you, I want to know about it.”

Scorpius laid his hands on Albus’ shoulders, bringing the dark haired boy to meet his eyes. For a long moment, no one said a word, and then Albus mumbled something so quietly that Scorpius didn’t understand a word.

“I didn’t get that, Al.”

“I like someone.”

Scorpius looked at him and started laughing. 

“That’s what you were afraid to tell me? Really Albus? You’re ridiculous sometimes. Who is she? Or he, whatever, you know I don’t judge”, Scorpius winked at his best friend.

“It’s… it’s a guy, Scorp. And I just, I don’t know how to manage that…”

Scorpius gathered Albus into his arms and gave him a firm hug. 

“Whoever it is, Albus, he should be happy that you show interest in him. You’re the greatest guy I know”, Scorpius whispered into his best friend’s ear.

That was the moment Albus couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pushed Scorpius back a little, so that their eyes could meet. A short moment passed before Albus had made his decision. He grabbed Scorpius by the lapels of his coat and pulled his best friend into a short, but very sweet kiss. When he pulled back, Albus kept his eyes closed, breathing unsteady and ragged.

When he felt a hand on his face, he carefully opened his eyes, staring at Scorpius smiling back at him. And then Scorpius was kissing him, sweetly, deeply and loving, pressing his hard body against Albus. The dark haired boy kissed Scorpius back with all he had and it was messy, wet and tongue and teeth, but to both of them, it was absolutely perfect.

It felt like hours before they separated, both breathing hard, but smiles all over their faces.

“I really hope that I am that guy”, Scorpius smiled.

“Of course you are, Scorp”, Albus said, linking their hands back together.

They walked to their dorms, holding hands and still smiling like lovesick idiots. Which, honestly, they were.


End file.
